Of Soulmates And Awkward Tattoos
by arisapphyre
Summary: When Lucy finally recieves her soulmate tattoo, she is thoroughly convinced that the universe is out to get her. Oh well, she wasn't that interested in the whole soulmate principle anyway.


**A/N** : Hey guys! What can I say? I was getting some serious NaLu feels so I decided to just write something :)

 **Warnings** : Mild Language, Soulmate AU, Modern AU, NaLu, Implied GaLe, Blink-and-you-miss-it Jerza, Nonexistent romance, Humor.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing except this Fairy Tail keychain I stole from my best friend.

* * *

It is almost three in the morning when Lucy first receives her soulmate tattoo.

At first she senses nothing, having been deep in sleep, but soon enough, her left wrist begins to itch. It starts out slow - a slight prickle that's barely enough to rouse her from her slumber, but before long, it builds up into a burning sensation that makes her feel like her whole arm is on fire. The pain itself disappears just as quickly as it comes, leaving nothing but a mild stinging sensation behind. However; despite it taking no more than a few seconds, both the combined effect of the raging discomfort and shock is enough to wake her from whatever dream she is having.

Once the initial surprise wears off, Lucy's mind kickstarts, and her drowsiness diminishes.

And despite being a little sluggish due to sleep, she soon realizes what has just happened. She is somewhat excited, but she can't help but feel a little unimpressed about the whole ordeal.

To think she had spent countless nights worrying herself over the pain she'd have to go through once her soulmate tattoo became imprinted on her wrist. Judging from the stories she'd heard from those around her, she'd always expected it to hurt more, and maybe leave her with a few bruises or something.

Not this.

* * *

 _"It's sort of like a sharp, needle-like feeling... Kinda like a razor carving into your skin. Though I can't really speak on behalf of everyone else since it differs from one person to another." Levy, her best friend, had told her once as they sat sprawled across her bedroom floor. She had been smiling broadly as she'd said that, completely unaware of how her words were terrifying Lucy. "It hurts a bit but it's definitely worth it- finding your one true love and all."_

 _Lucy's line of sight shot towards the words on Levy's wrist before she absentmindedly rubbed her own, silently wondering how having her skin feel like it's being slashed open could ever be worth it._

 _Sure, she was a hapless romantic on a good day, but even she had to admit that she had her doubts about the whole soulmate system every now and then._

 _"What if your soulmate isn't really your soulmate?" Lucy had wondered, but by the time she realized she had said that out loud, she almost felt like bashing her head against the nearest wall. "I mean, haven't you ever considered such a possibility?" She clarified, hoping her blue-haired friend wouldn't consider her skepticism an insult._

 _As expected, Levy had looked at her as if she had just lost her mind, but like the loyal friend she was, had decided to hear what she had to say first before ruling her out. "What if the only reason some people ever stay together after finding their soulmate is because of the tattoo. I mean, think about it. Maybe the fact that the imprint on their skin implies that they're meant to be is the very reason some people refuse to separate despite being unhappy in their relationships."_

 _Levy had been silent for a while, mulling over Lucy's words before she finally said, "I can understand why you're skeptical, but you need to know that the bond you share with your soulmate isn't like the one you share with everybody else... For one, you may look and act like total opposites, but you still love, accept and understand each other in a way no one else in the whole world ever will. Besides, no relationship is perfect. There always are a few ups and downs." Lucy was about to interrupt, but apparently Levy wasn't finished, "But if I were to agree, with you- which I seriously don't by the way, then I guess it would mean that this whole true love thing isn't real... or at least not always correct. And these tattoos apparently affect us in a sort of psychological way."_

 _That was more or less what Lucy was saying, so she supposed that she wouldn't bother trying to explain it even more. After all, she knew full well that she was just being humored anyway._

 _No need to ruin it just yet._

 _"I'd say something to try and convince you otherwise but I guess it won't change your thoughts." Levy had continued after a while, shaking her head and releasing a long drawn sigh, clearly indicating that she was already resigned to defeat. "You'll just have to meet your soulmate to actually find out if it's true or not."_

 _Lucy hadn't bothered to respond._

 _Instead ,she just threw herself onto her bed, and ran her fingers through her blonde locks in frustration. She never expected Levy to understand her since the blue-haired girl had already met her soulmate, and was apparently 'heads over heels' in love with him, but after having witnessed several relationships wither away and die - though to be fair, none of the people in those relationships were soulmate bound to one another - Lucy wasn't so keen on the whole idea of having to spend an entire lifetime with somebody simply because some writing on her wrist told her so._

* * *

Shaking her head, Lucy snaps out of her reverie and reaches for the lamp on her bedside table. Whilst turning it on, she tries to calm down, telling herself it's nothing more than just some stupid words. But despite her levelheaded assurances, she is still a little nervous.

Whatever is on her wrist will be the very first words her 'soulmate' - yes, dammit, she is still skeptic and she refuses to say it with anything other than sarcasm even if she's just thinking about it in her head - will say to her, so it is only fair for her to be a little scared.

' _I just hope it's doesn't suck like Levy's_ ,' She thinks absentmindedly.

Lucy always did feel a pang of sympathy when she saw the words, ' _For a shrimp you're pretty smart_.'

Yet, the goofy grin that spreads across her best friend's face whenever she casts a glance at her wrist always seems to morph Lucy's pity into jealousy. Sometimes, she doesn't understand how such a statement could make Levy smile like that, or heck, even fall for a man like Gajeel; but one quick look at the couple would always convince her - quite begrudgingly at that - that those two were definitely made for each other.

Casting those thoughts aside, she brings herself back to the matter at hand. She may not exactly believe in the whole soulmate principle, but she'd still like to spend the rest of her life with something nice written across her wrist.

Steeling herself, Lucy slowly brings up her left hand towards the light source and reads her tattoo.

As her eyes skim through every word, Lucy's interest slowly changes to surprise, then anger, and finally, hurt.

All these years, she has dreaded the appearance of her tattoo because she's always expected it to come with physical pain, but apparently, it has decided to bring her the emotional kind instead.

Lucy can't really tell which is worse.

And honestly, she doesn't mean to cry that night, but when she lies back on her bed, her eyes start burning, and no matter how much she rubs and wipes them, the tears just keep on falling.

* * *

"It says what?!"

Lucy has to slap her hand across her best friend's mouth in order to keep her quiet. "Seriously Lev, could you tone it down a bit? We're in a library for crying out loud."

She quickly casts an apologetic look to the people seated at the tables next to them before slowly pulling her hand away. "It's not that much of a big deal anyway, seriously." Lucy says that with so much indifference she almost believes herself. "Besides, finals are coming up. Let's just focus on our studies first and we'll talk about this later, okay."

"As if." Is all Levy says before hurriedly packing both of their bags, and dragging the blonde out the library.

While she's being manhandled, Lucy realizes that for a such a tiny person, her friend is pretty strong.

Levy doesn't stop until they reach outside, and after finding an empty bench, she forces Lucy to sit down before pulling out her phone and sending someone a text.

Lucy can't help but think that Levy is overreacting. Of course she doesn't dare say that out loud, and a few seconds later, she's glad that she didn't.

"E-E-Erza?" Lucy is almost embarrassed by how terrified she sounds when she takes notice of the red-haired woman approaching them. "You called Erza?!"

Levy shrugs, apparently not finding that the least bit troublesome. "Of course I did. What did you expect? This is serious. We all have to be here."

Before Lucy can argue, Erza sits down next to her, pulls out her wrist and pushes away the bracelet she has worn to conceal the tattoo. A look of pity flashes through her eyes for a second before it is immediately replaced by rage.

"When Levy told me... I just... I didn't really think it was true." Erza says. "I can't believe your soulmate would say that to you."

Lucy almost groans. Honestly, her friends are taking this way more seriously than she is. And to think it hasn't even happened yet.

"Guys, I think you're overreacting. If anything, this just proves my point." Lucy forces herself to smile as she continues, "This whole soulmate thing isn't a hundred percent foolproof. I mean seriously, how am I supposed to fall for the guy who'd say this to me?" She's pointing at her wrist for emphasis. "I'm just saying this method isn't always perfect, and sometimes, mistakes are bound to happen. We shouldn't just go around trusting the things written on our bodies just because that's what everybody else does."

Levy and Erza look like they want to argue, but one look at her wrist causes them to remain silent for a while.

"I could beat him up for you- once you meet him of course." Erza offers after a full three minutes of long drawn silence. "I haven't beaten up anyone in a while anyways. It'll be good practice."

Coming from the girl whose first words to her soulmate were, 'So help me God, if you take one more step, I'm going to rip off that tattoo from your face', Lucy feels touched. Kind of disturbed and terrified, but mostly touched.

"It's okay." Lucy says, her lips breaking into a small smile. "I'm not that bothered by it. I mean I was, last night but after sleeping on it, it doesn't really hurt that much anymore."

Erza doesn't look convinced, and neither does Levy for that matter, but they decide to let it slide.

"Don't worry about it Lu-chan." Levy says as her lips break into a grin of her own. "These tattoos only appear when you're about to meet your soulmate so I'm sure we can get this whole thing sorted out within the next few days."

"If he turns out to be such a jerk, then forget him." Erza adds as she gives Lucy a one armed hug. "You could just find yourself someone else. It's not like everyone on the earth ends up with their soulmate anyways."

Levy seems to agree, and all of a sudden, Lucy is glad to have these two as her best friends.

A few hours ago, she hadn't really known what to think about the whole tattoo incident.

She'd been far too scared about how people would react and what they would think when they saw it; but the fact that both Levy and Erza hadn't really given it much thought except for the 'how dare the bastard?' and 'I'll beat him up for you' comments, Lucy's starting to think that her situation isn't as pathetic as she'd initially thought.

Maybe having a tattoo that says, ' _Go to hell you goddamned whore_ ' forever imprinted on her wrist isn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Lucy is walking through the campus, on her way to her next class when she's cornered by a redhead.

"What do you want this time Loke?"

To his credit, Loke doesn't even flinch at her scathing tone. Instead, he smiles and throws his arm over her shoulder. "I haven't seen you in two days and that's how you greet me? C'mon, show me some love Lucy."

Lucy rolls her eyes but doesn't push his arm away. "You make it sound like you're my boyfriend or something."

When she'd first met him in high school, she'd constantly blushed and stuttered whenever he'd flirt with her. But after being in the same high school class, and college class with him for several years straight, she's sort of developed an immunity to his Casanova ways; which of course means that unlike a large percentage of the female population in their college, she doesn't turn into a hot mess whenever he flashes a smile in her direction.

"It could happen you know." Loke counters as he leads her into the building which holds their next class. "You have to admit that you and I would make a pretty awesome couple."

"Of course we would." Lucy agrees. "But we both know that we'd crash and burn in no time." And as if she hasn't totally shot him down, she grins and continues, "Why risk that when I can have you as my best guy friend forever and ever... and ever... and ever."

As expected, Loke groans.

"Aw man, what does a guy have to do to get out of the friendzone?" He whines as he pulls away from Lucy. "And here I thought we were finally getting somewhere. Just goes to show... You never really know someone." He then sighs dramatically for an added effect.

Lucy isn't able to respond, much less defend herself from such accusations because she is too busy laughing.

It's quite sad really, for if she hadn't been so sure she and Loke wouldn't make it very far in the relationship department, she might have decided to take him up on his offer and just go out with him.

* * *

"That's it for this class." Professor Gildarts says as the bell rings. He is one of the more laid back professors in the university- calm, quite, easygoing and short tempered, and Lucy thinks that he is by far the best one they've ever had.

And if she were to be honest, it also doesn't hurt that he isn't too shabby in the looks department. With a strong, angular jawline, chiseled nose and what's possibly the most flawless skin Lucy has ever seen a man possess, it's a miracle none of the female students in any of his classes have tried to sleep with him yet.

Completely oblivious to Lucy's wayward thoughts, Gildarts turns off the projector and warns, "Make sure you all go through this semesters notes thoroughly. The exam's next month and I assure you, it will not be easy... no matter how prepared any of you think you are."

And just like that, any thoughts Lucy's had on the man's attractiveness disappear.

"Great, just what we needed to hear." The blonde hears Loke mutter. He's seated at the front row, right next to her, yet he looks like he'd rather jump out the window than remain in class anymore.

"It's pretty much standard for all the professors here. Terrifying students before their finals is like, their favorite pastime." Lucy tells him in an effort to cheer him up. "They always make such a big deal about it just to scare us."

Loke looks like he doesn't believe a word she says but he doesn't reply. Packing his bags, he tells her he's heading to the library and that he'll meet up with her later.

Lucy takes a while to pack but soon enough, she too is on her way out. But before she can reach the door, she hears her professor call out her.

"Heartfilia, a moment please."

Puzzled, Lucy heads back into the class. "Yeah- I mean yes, professor?"

If Gildarts notices her slip, he doesn't comment on it. Instead, he just continues, "I know this isn't really the right time to ask this of you, what with exams coming up, but I've heard that you usually do housecleaning from time to time and I was wondering if you're still available this week."

Lucy doesn't miss a beat. "Yes, of course!"

She is flat broke, possessing less than fifty dollars left to push her through the rest of the month, so having a job offer practically thrown right at her is definitely the highlight of her week.

Ecstatic, that's what she is. And that must be what her face is projecting because her professor just shakes his head and smiles.

"Well, your enthusiasm isn't something I was expecting," he says as he scratches his stubbled chin. "Just tell me when it is you're free, and I'll work something out."

Mulling over his words, Lucy only takes about a second to reply. "I'm mostly busy throughout the week but I'm free on Friday..." She trails off in an attempt to give him a chance to oppose. When he doesn't say anything, she decides to continue, explaining to him about her price range and the things she's most definitely never going to do regardless how much money is involved.

Her professor outright laughs when she mentions her stand on clearing up murder scenes.

When it's all settled and done, Gildarts hands her his address and tells to talk to either him or his daughter, Cana - who just so happens to be mildly acquainted with Lucy - if she receives any sort of problem along the way.

Nodding her head, the blonde just pockets the piece of paper and promises to do so if finding the house will prove to be a problem.

He also mentions something about asking his son to guide her around the house and keep her company while she worked, but Lucy barely pays it any mind. She's used to cleaning up houses on her own anyway.

Exiting the classroom, Lucy makes her way to the library, humming a tune all her own the whole way.

Friday couldn't arrive fast enough.

* * *

When Friday finally rolls around the corner, Lucy's tattoo begins to itch. She is a little worried, considering that is the first time it has acted out since the night she'd received it but she barely has time to think about it and what it means.

Today she has to head up to her professor's home and clean up. Her current profession isn't the best one out there, but she likes the fact that she can dictate whether or not she has to accept a certain job or not. She really doesn't think she'd have been able to work under someone else's jurisdictions and still have to split her earnings.

When she's finally set and ready, she packs her cleaning supplies in her backpack and heads towards her destination, all the while, ignoring the way the itch on her tattoo seems to be steadily increasing in it's intensity.

* * *

"Hello, is anybody home?" Lucy asks tentatively as she slowly opens up the front door. She's already rung the doorbell and knocked several times, but has yet to hear an answer.

Gildarts has already told her that he won't be home at that time, and apparently Cana still has classes to attend, but manners still dictate that she announces her arrival just incase. Once Lucy's absolutely sure no one's home, she enters the house and starts doing what she came for.

While working, she can't help but silently gawk at her professor's house, _no_ , mansion she corrects. For such a laid back man, Lucy had expected her teacher's place to be smaller, more reserved and practical, and probably with a few collectors items or hunting gear lying around here and there since her professor always did seem like the hunting type _._

 _But this?_

Lush gardens and cobblestone pathways leading to the interior? Maybe, she could have seen that coming since Cana always seemed to smell like flowers whenever they came in contact. But alabaster statues and fountains scattered across the compound outside? No. A three story mansion with an inbuilt swimming pool? Hell, no.

"This is so gonna cost him extra." Lucy mumbles to no one in particular. If not a higher payment, then she will try her level best to squeeze a higher grade from her professor.

Lucy is not really sure how long it is that she has been working. However, by the time she's heading upstairs, having already been done with the ground floor, the front door slams open.

Being too far to actually see the individual, Lucy figures it must be one of the homeowners since a thief would at least try to be silent so as to not trigger the alarm system. ' _He seems mad_ ,' she notes when she hears him yelling and cursing, at what seems to be someone over the phone.

"I freaking trusted you,you self-centered bitch!" He yells. There's a muffled voice,coming from the phone, and Lucy decides that it must be female considering the high pitched screams and sobs she's managed to make out. It's probably an apology of some sort.

The man doesn't seem to care though. "Just shut up. Nothing you say will make this change. We've been together for two years and this is how you choose to end it?" He all but growls. "If you weren't happy you should have just broken up with me like a decent human being... not this."

He sounds tired now, like he barely even has the strength to listen to the woman on the other line. "You know what? It doesn't really matter anymore? You two deserve each other."

Lucy knows she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but for some unfathomable reason, she can't make herself walk away. She's barely even conscious of the burning pain searing through her arm at this point.

Whatever's holding her in place, doesn't want her to leave just yet.

"Yeah, well boo-fricking-hoo. You deserve what you got." The man laughs sardonically, no doubt mocking what the woman is saying. "You know what? Screw this, I'm done. Just go to hell you goddamned whore."

And just like that, Lucy understands why.

The pain in her arm is more pronounced now, practically blaring and begging her to do something. So, bracing herself, she heads back down the stairs and makes her way to the man she'd been listening in on.

His eyes widen when they take notice of her, and Lucy's sure it's because he didn't expect anyone to be listening in on his conversation rather than the fact that a stranger is strutting up to him in his own home as if she owns the place.

Ignoring his surprise, Lucy stares at him straight in the eye. She's barely thought about what she's going to say, so like an idiot, she blurts out the very first thought on her mind, "I know this is weird, but could you please repeat what you just said, word for word?"

For a second, the young man is confused, before comprehension finally dawns on him. Pulling up his sleeve, he takes a look at his wrist and just like that, his whole face brightens.

He doesn't stay happy for long though because the smile immediately drops from his face once he remembers the question he's just been asked. He takes a little while to respond, probably internally debating on whether or not he should really tell the blonde what he'd just said.

Figuring that he doesn't have anything to lose, he says, "Go to hell you goddamned whore." His statement ends with the tone of a question despite it being anything but.

Looking closely, Lucy realizes that he has a worried expression on his face, no doubt having already connected the dots. But still, he doesn't really look like he believes those were his first words to his soulmate.

To put him at ease, Lucy smiles at him and shows him her tattoo.

She has never been a sadist, but the look of horror that crosses the man's face when his eyes land on her wrist makes her burst out laughing.

* * *

"You're weird."

Two hours have passed since their initial conversation - which mostly included half-questions, lots of explanations and apologies regarding misplaced insults and wild, uproarious laughter - and they've finally exchanged names, removed any misconceptions and, although not necessarily related to their situation, Lucy's finally done cleaning up the mansion.

"Says the guy who named his cat Happy." Lucy teases back.

They're seated cross legged on the kitchen floor, eating bagels both she and Natsu whipped up not so long ago. And Lucy can't help but think that the easy camaraderie that has washed over them in that short amount of time they've known each other is nothing short of unnatural.

Her soulmate hums in agreement as he pets said cat. "Touché."

A companionable silence settles over them, and Lucy is almost tempted not to break it, but she knows she must. "So...Natsu, what are we gonna do about this? You know... us?"

Natsu shrugs. "Nothing really." He continues once he notices Lucy's thoughtful frown, " I mean, sure we're soulmates and all, but you can't possibly tell me you're prepared to just jump into a relationship because some tattoo says we're meant to be together."

Before Lucy can comment, he adds, "Besides, I just had a bad breakup a few minutes ago. I don't think going into a relationship right now will be fair to either of us. I'm not in the right emotional state and besides... I don't want you thinking you're my rebound girl or something."

Lucy is sure Natsu is surprised to find her grinning once he's done.

"I was gonna propose we just stay friends, but your mini-speech kind of knocked my flimsy 'I don't trust tattoos' excuse out the window." She says with a smile.

Natsu grins back. "I wasn't saying I won't want to go out with you. But if we were to be honest, then we shouldn't date right now. I mean look at us. That's just begging for trouble."

"Exactly." Lucy agrees. "You're an emotional wreck and I'm way too goal oriented to fall in love."

Natsu doesn't take offense to her claim. "Yeah, and I'm a cats person and you love-" he shudders, "-dogs."

"Wait until I introduce you to Plue. You're going to love him so much." Lucy gushes. "Probably even more so than Happy over here." She says, pointing at the kitten currently bumping its head on Natsu's thigh.

The scandalous look on Natsu's face is enough to send Lucy careening into another fit of laughter, and only when she's finally able to breath, does she continue, "And I'm a vegetarian while you're-"

"Seriously, what is up with that? How do you even live without meat?" Natsu cuts her off. If it weren't for the twinkle in his eyes, Lucy would have thought he was serious. "Give up eating meat, of all things... C'mon Happy, let's take a moment of silence for the poor vegan sister seated here with us today."

And true to his word, both he and his cat stay silent for a full minute, Natsu no doubt praying for Lucy to see the light and join their meat-eating side.

It's all ridiculous, really.

They've had this discussion a while back, just a few minutes ago actually, and although it's supposed to grate on her nerves, Lucy thinks that it just becomes more hilarious every time. Natsu's stand on meat borders on religious.

Whatever forces that were at work when they paired them up as soulmates clearly had no idea what it was they were doing.

They may enjoy each others company, but they are way too different for anything romantic to blossom between them.

* * *

"You don't have to take me home."

"Uh, yeah. I kinda do." Natsu says as he dons his jacket and grabs his car keys. "I've already kept you here longer than necessary. And I can't just let you go out there, all alone and defenseless." He smirks when Lucy scowls at him. "What if you get mugged? Or kidnapped? Or sold into slavery? Or worse?"

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel safe." Lucy deadpans. "And I'll have you know, I'm not defenseless. I can throw a pretty mean punch. And my kicks are quite legendary."

Nastu smiles beguilingly and pats her head. "Of course they are."

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy lets him lead her to his car. "One of these days, I'll make you regret doubting me."

"I'm looking forward to it." Natsu responds blithely.

It isn't until they're both in the car, halfway to Lucy's apartment that the implications of what they've just said hit them. This definitely won't be the last time they spend time together.

"So..." Natsu starts in an attempt to break the ice.

Lucy decides to cut him some slack because he completely sucks at it. "This wasn't a date." She says with finality.

Running a hand through his pink locks, Natsu huffs a laugh. "Of course it wasn't."

"We weren't even remotely romantic." Lucy adds.

Natsu nods in agreement. "And we had bagels. Who eats bagels on a first date?"

Lucy almost laughs. "Yeah, and we were sitting on a floor for crying out loud."

"Well, if we got one thing right it's me taking you home. Who knows, we could kiss goodnight and save this screwed up date."

"As if. You're only taking me home so I don't get sold into slavery, remember." Lucy quips. "Besides, I thought we were trying to prove this wasn't a date."

Natsu shrugs. "Meh, what can I say? I'm a flexible guy."

Lucy just shakes her head and the rest of the ride is spent in companionable silence, broken only when she mentions the occasional turn and directions to her place.

It isn't until later - _much, much later_ \- that Natsu speaks again.

"Thank you." He says with a pensive frown on his face.

"O...kay?" Lucy raises her brow in confusion. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Natsu stares blankly at her. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Lucy doesn't even bother to deny it. She just levels an equally blank stare at him and waits for him to explain.

"Today wasn't what I'd call a great day for me, and I really appreciate what you did." Natsu runs a hand through his hair. He seems to do that a lot when he's with Lucy. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks. Thanks for keeping me company and everything- God knows I'm not the best person to be around when I'm angry." He pauses for a bit, gathering his thoughts. "But most importantly, thanks for... you know... not asking."

Lucy shrugs, not quite sure how to respond to that. "You don't have to thank me. I actually had fun." And she wasn't even saying this just to make him feel better. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she'd laughed so much. "Besides, I didn't do it for you, I did it for the bagels."

Natsu hardly bothers to cover up his laughter.

And just like that, the awkwardness disappears.

As Natsu parks into the driveway, Lucy smiles. She's still adamant about the whole soulmate thing, but she has to admit that he's totally the type of guy she could see herself settling down with.

Lucy's not quite sure about a relationship just yet, but she'd be more than happy having Natsu as a friend.

For now.

* * *

 **A/N** : Fin! It's a pretty open ending, free for any form of interpretation 'cause halfway through planning this fic, I decided to just leave it as a oneshot due to certain complications in the plot.

Either way, I loved writing this and I really hope you all enjoyed it as well :)

If there are any errors or typos just let me know.

Please review! (me loves reviews so please don't hold 'em back :) )


End file.
